<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lunches and Letters by Ulan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527779">Lunches and Letters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulan/pseuds/Ulan'>Ulan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Gladnis Weekend 2020, M/M, Misunderstandings, brotherhood era</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulan/pseuds/Ulan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Sunday, Ignis and Gladio share packed lunches at the park.</p><p>No, it is not a date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gladnis Weekend 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lunches and Letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Gladnis Weekend - Day 1. Prompts used: Brotherhood era; first date ❤</p><p>I miss the parks in Japan. I started out writing this thinking about them, and then it sort of got a life of its own.</p><p>Also *looks at time stamp* it is the 13th where I am, I swear! Apologies for posting this at the start of Friday, Asia-Pacific time, but Friday work days are crazy for me, so either this or I post late 😅 I hope you guys enjoy anyway!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The packed lunch on Ignis' lap sat humbly while in wait. Its cloth wrapping was adorned with but a simple checkered pattern in muted green, but the bow tying it together was steady and tight, having been obsessively untied and retied in the ten minutes Ignis had been on that bench, waiting for his... <em> friend </em> to arrive. </p><p>'It's not a date,' Ignis told himself, fiddling with the bow once again. Nevermind that this seemed to be happening for the past three Sundays, or that Ignis looked forward to it every time his invitations got accepted (it surprised him still they even were at all). Nevermind also that <em> Noctis </em> had been side-eyeing Ignis ever since he had told his charge about… whatever this was. </p><p>Which was nothing, Ignis told himself again. It was a simple meeting between friends, and it was good fun so they did it. Nothing about the lunches he prepared were special, and he should not be so nervous, waiting for somebody on a chill Sunday morning. </p><p>"Iggy!"</p><p>He looked up quickly at the call. He'd been trying to ignore the way his heart jumped to his throat every time the sound of his name was carried by that voice, but those days he might as well accept such an effect to be an inevitability.</p><p>Gladio quickly came into view, dressed in a leather jacket over a white shirt and dark jeans. Even still seated far from him, Ignis could tell the other man looked good. Gladio always did, and the way he turned heads in that park was not something Ignis necessarily found pleasant, but neither was he a stranger to it. </p><p>Gladio waved at Ignis when their eyes met, his smile bright and showing teeth in that effortlessly dashing way of his. Ignis swallowed down the dryness in his throat even as he smiled and lifted a hand to wave back.</p><p>"Gladio," he greeted the other when he was close enough to hear. </p><p>"Am I late? Sorry if I kept you waiting." Gladio was still catching his breath when he looked down to check his watch. "I thought I was still early."</p><p>"Not late at all," Ignis told him, suddenly self-conscious of his habit of coming early to appointments. "I just felt like coming earlier today, that's all." </p><p>"Yeah, I figured you might, so I made a run for it. Sorry I couldn't leave earlier. I tried, but Jared needed help with the groceries right before I left, and I--"</p><p>"Really, Gladio, it's quite all right." Ignis needed not mention that such thoughtful gestures from Gladio's were one of the things that endeared him to Ignis, did he? No, of course not. Surely that information was too much to hear from a colleague, even from one with whom one was forging a tentative but promising friendship. "I have not been waiting long," he opted to say instead, "so worry not. I enjoyed the park while waiting."</p><p>Gladio smiled and took a seat next to Ignis. It was a good day to hang out, the weather pleasantly cool and the colors around them bright and vibrant. Ignis had always enjoyed fall, the season's colors never failing to brighten his mood even on the worst of days. In that moment, on a Sunday, with the man whose company Ignis had long wanted to have alone, Ignis could not think of a better way to spend his day. It was true that he did not have anything to complain about.</p><p>"Here," he said, turning towards Gladio and handing him the green packed lunch he had been fiddling with earlier. "This is for you."</p><p>Even though they had done this several times already, and even if it was expected given that Gladio agreed to taste test Ignis' cooking after the latter expressed an interest in developing it as a skill, Ignis could still feel the way his face heated up as Gladio scooted closer beside him and took the lunch box. </p><p>"Gods, thank you. I'm starving." Gladio started unpacking his lunch box, never one to hide his excitement ever since they started this… admittedly odd arrangement.</p><p>That day, Ignis prepared some sweet stewed beef with vegetables<em>. </em>Gladio mentioned some days ago how he enjoyed home-cooked food, and this one was a recipe that Ignis had been experimenting with, having yet to find a version of it that he could call his own. This time he thought to add tomatoes for a different depth of flavor, ditching the noodles he added last time he cooked the dish to see if Gladio-- that was, <em>generally</em>, whether a meatier taste would be preferable. Beside the stew was a serving of white rice—more on Gladio's box compared to Ignis'—topped with lightly toasted sesame seeds. On the side Ignis also included a seaweed salad and some slices of sweet rolled omelette, the recipe for which Ignis had already settled on after Gladio declared it to be his favorite thing in the world next to Cup Noodles. </p><p>"Gorgeous as always, Iggy," complimented Gladio, his grin wide after he had pulled off the top of his lunch box. He took out his phone and held it up for Ignis to see. "Iris has seen the photos and demands I take pictures of all the lunch boxes you make. Do you mind if I…?"</p><p>Ignis blinked, surprised at the request. "Not at all," he said and watched as Gladio proceeded to take photos of the lunch box. "Is Iris interested in cooking?"</p><p>Gladio huffed out a laugh. "More like interested in eating. She won't stop gushing about each dish you make when I tell her about them."</p><p>"I could make one for her, too, if she likes," offered Ignis, smiling at the idea of preparing something for Gladio's younger sister. Would she enjoy one shaped like a cartoon character, perhaps? Ignis had not yet tried making them, but he had seen them and had been fascinated by them. Surely he could find something out of Eosweb that could help him out, and anyway, he had been thinking of making one for Noct and Prompto. </p><p>"Aaw, Iggy. I'm pretty sure she'd just die of excitement, but at the same time I don't want you to tire yourself out cooking all these food for us."</p><p>"It would be no trouble at all," said Ignis, and meant it. "It's good to take different opinions. Besides, Iris is a sweet girl. I would be happy to make something for her."</p><p>Gladio's smile was warm, soft around the eyes and making Ignis' face feel flushed again. "You're the best, Iggy. Really though, no pressure. Just do it if you ever feel like it."</p><p>Ignis smiled back but also quickled ducked his head, unable to keep meeting that gaze for too long. He turned to his own lunch instead in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. </p><p>It's still never easy, sitting with Gladio. Sure they were friends, at least of a sort, for a good while now. Their duties to Noct kept them in each other's orbits, and every once in a while they would see one another when their schedules with Noct overlapped. But it was not until Ignis had joined the Crownsguard last year that he and Gladio started to spend more time together on their own, without Noct there as a bridge or as reason to be at a certain place.</p><p>Just being in Gladio's presence like this still felt surreal. Ignis had long known of his… infatuation with Gladio, but then, was that really so surprising? There was hardly any young (and perhaps not so young) male-inclined individual in Insomnia who would not give Gladio a second eye. And the fact that the man was smart, well-read, capable and understood the importance of Ignis' duties like few people ever could? Each day, it was getting harder and harder not to fall.</p><p>But hoping for more was impossible. Surely, Gladio's interests laid elsewhere than some somber, overly busy Citadel employee like Ignis. Ignis did not even know if Gladio <em> liked </em>men, although he liked to think that someone as open with people as Gladio was would not close his doors to the possibility. </p><p>But again, to allow such thoughts could only lead to folly. Gladiolus Amicitia could do better than Ignis, and that was a simple fact Ignis would do best to accept. So instead, he tucked into his meal, smiling back and nodding at the appreciative noises Gladio made, and contented himself with this friendship they at least had. </p><p>"Iggy, this is so good!" Gladio said, for perhaps the third or fourth time since they started. "If only my dad wouldn't blanch at your pay-grade, I'd ask you to diss Noct and just cook for us full-time." </p><p>Ignis laughed, although this was not the first time he had heard such a joke. "And replace a fine, more talented man like Jared? Stop being silly, Gladio."</p><p>"I mean, it'd still be great," insisted the other. "I wouldn't mind eating your food everyday." </p><p>Ignis could not help the way he flushed even if he tried. His brain, of course, immediately went to early mornings with the sun barely up, the smell of coffee and eggs frying in the pan. It would be wonderful indeed, to be able to wake up to cook them both breakfast, bring it to Gladio for them to enjoy together in bed. </p><p>
  <em> Ah, but that is really getting ahead of yourself there, Ignis.  </em>
</p><p>Gladio must have misunderstood his reaction—or lack, thereof—because he seemed to backpedal. He scratched his head, and his smile grew sheepish. "Sorry, that was weird to say. I didn't mean to be greedy."</p><p>Ignis shook his head. "No, I'm… flattered, actually. It's good to hear you like my cooking that much."</p><p>A look of relief came over Gladio's face. "Yeah?" </p><p>He looked so endearingly worried that Ignis couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes, really. Stop worrying so much, Gladio." It pulled an answering smile from Gladio.</p><p>With their main meal done, Ignis took out a smaller container from inside his bag. He opened it to reveal slices of apples arranged side by side, and two wooden toothpicks to pick them out.</p><p>"Here." Ignis raised the container up, offering the apple slices to Gladio. It filled Ignis with warmth every time a look of  excitement spread through Gladio's face  when presented with food. Clearly, the man enjoyed his food, or at least Ignis was feeding him things that were to his taste. Even apples Ignis had sliced so they were even, carefully soaked in salty water so they didn't brown when packed, Gladio ate as though they were a treat instead of something ordinary. Ignis was only all too pleased.   </p><p>They spent some quiet minutes just like that, alternating spearing the apple slices with their toothpicks, just enjoying the scenery before them. Every once in a while Gladio would speak up, something reminding him of a story that happened over the week past, about Noct, about Iris, sometimes even about his dad, the King's Shield himself, whom Ignis felt guilty laughing about, except Gladio's stories were just too funny. So far, they were yet to run out of stories, and each one that Gladio told had Ignis laughing, or fascinated beyond expectations. </p><p><em> Aah, </em> he thought to himself, looking down at the emptied fruit pack, the last piece of which he even offered for Gladio to take. <em> Ignis, you are letting this get to your head. This is not a date.  </em></p><p>Not at all, in fact, as Ignis remembered something else that he had to do for that day. Most of the time he spent with Gladio usually had a purpose, and this day most especially. Aside from the new recipes Gladio promised to taste, that day Ignis found himself with another sort of mission. </p><p>Only... perhaps it was not one he was looking forward to doing. Still, a promise was a promise, and Ignis had given his word. </p><p>With the apples done, Ignis stored back the last box that contained their lunch for the day. Now or never.</p><p>"Gladio," he said, pulling his companion's attention back from watching people at the park. "I have something else for you."</p><p>He reached inside the outside pocket of his bag this time and carefully pulled out an envelope in faded yellow. The envelope was larger than a standard one, the flap held closed with a heart sticker. It smelled faintly of flowers and a light, powdery perfume, its sweet fragrance wafting through the air around them with a gentle blow of the breeze.</p><p>Gladio looked at the envelope, and blinked. He looked back up at Ignis. "What's this?" he asked, his lips beginning to stretch up at the corners. </p><p>Ignis cleared his throat and shook the envelope in Gladio's direction. "I would think that is obvious. It is a letter."</p><p>A love letter at that, Ignis did not even need to say. </p><p>"Didn't expect this to be your style," said Gladio, his smile growing playful as he moved to take the letter from Ignis' hand. It took Ignis a moment to understand what the other meant, but when he did, he was quick to set Gladio to rights. </p><p>"Oh! No, no, that is not from me!" he quickly tried to explain. </p><p>As soon as Ignis said this, Gladio looked back up, his smile wavering before slowly slipping from his face, replaced by a confused little frown. </p><p>"It's… not?" the future Shield asked, to which Ignis vehemently shook his head. </p><p>"You know, uh… Vanessa, from the student council?" Ignis cleared his throat, his eyes lowering to the letter in Gladio's hand, avoiding the other's gaze. "It's from her. She asked me to give it to you."</p><p>It took Gladio a while to respond, and when he did, it was only with but a simple, "Oh." The smile had slipped completely from his face, and little by little Ignis could see that the frown threatening earlier had truly set in. </p><p>Nonetheless, Gladio still opened the letter as Ignis knew he would, albeit with stilted movements as though he thought to stop and not read the letter after all. But Gladio, in the end, was a gentleman, and it was only polite to accept such a letter and give it the attention it deserved. </p><p>"Huh," was all he said, and that was it really, as his eyes scanned through the page. Ignis figured it was a private letter, as most confessions were, and although he knew Gladio must have received many love letters by this point, he still could not help but fidget. </p><p>"Good for you, I suppose," he told the other, hands on his lap, with no clue whatsoever what to do with them. </p><p>"You think so?" </p><p>The sudden huff of air Gladio released took Ignis by surprise, and even more so when the other seemed to… moodily refold the letter he was holding in his hands. </p><p>"What do you think I should tell her?" Gladio asked Ignis. "Do you think I should go for it?" </p><p>Ignis blinked at the question, which he had not expected Gladio to ask. "I--" </p><p>The truth was that Ignis did not think Gladio <em> would </em> respond favorably. He hardly even knew Vanessa, knew more <em> of </em>her by virtue of being in Ignis' circle, but beyond this Ignis would have thought that she was just like every other admirer who had confessed to Gladio or sent him a letter to ask him out. Had he been wrong? If she was Gladio's type… or perhaps if Gladio had decided that he was on the market to look for somebody, well… Ignis could not really help that, could he?</p><p>"That's…" he started, though it pained him to say it. "That's up to you, Gladio. You could, if you wanted to." </p><p>"And that's… okay?" Gladio seemed to insist. He turned towards Ignis, elbow leaning on one knee, the other on the back of the bench behind Ignis, practically looming. "You're fine with that. If I met with this girl, went on a date with her, you're totally going to be okay with that." </p><p>Ignis could not speak, uncertain about how to respond. Of course he was not fine with that! Just the idea of Gladio being with someone else, going out, holding someone else's hand… yes, Ignis knew it was only a matter of time before Gladio found someone, but it was an inevitability that Ignis pushed to the back of his head every time. Would it that it were him—to be the one to have him, to call him his…</p><p>But these were desires that Ignis could not say aloud. The most he ever allowed himself were days just like this, meeting with Gladio whenever their time and the other man permitted, so that even for just a few moments, Ignis could pretend he was the one the other chose. </p><p>Ignis had thought he kept his infatuation a secret. But Gladio asking about these things now… could he have figured it out? </p><p>Gladio sighed at Ignis' silence. He took a deep breath, raked his fingers through his long hair and leaned back against the bench. The breeze blew and it hit them both, tousling hair and ruffling clothes, but they sat like that, still and silent. </p><p>After a few moments, Gladio chuckled. It wasn't a particular pleasant sound and it made Ignis look up at him, where there on his friend's handsome face was a bemused sort of smile.</p><p>"You know what I'm thinking?" asked Gladio. He heaved yet another sigh, thick and heavy as he folded the love letter in his hands. He tucked it back into its envelope, and then just seemed to fiddle with it, the thick paper crinkling between his fingers. "Suddenly I'm thinking, did I get it wrong? Maybe you really did just mean to have a taste tester all this time, and that this is just something you'd do with a friend." He bent forward, hunched against his knees as he scratched at the back of his head. "On hindsight, it's possible that a lot of things were just wishful thinking on my part." </p><p>This time, it was Ignis' turn to frown. "What do you mean?" </p><p>Gladio was still not meeting his eyes when he said, "I… really like you, Iggy." He fidgeted in place, restless, heedless of the quiet gasp his words had elicited from his companion. "I like you like, <em> a lot. </em> I like you <em> like that, </em> I mean. Aah, shit, am I even making any sense--" </p><p>Ignis grabbed at his arm. "S-Say that again?" </p><p>Gladio laughed, sounding more panicked than amused. "What? Really? If you're just buying time until you figure out how to let me down easy--"</p><p>"That's not it." Ignis' heart was beating frantically in his chest, and his hands unconsciously tightened on Gladio's arm. "Don't you dare joke about this, Gladio. This isn't funny, and if my feelings are just a joke to you, then you are being needlessly cruel."</p><p>Gladio balked at the suggestion. "<em>I </em>am being cruel? I'm not the one who butters up someone with-- with delicious lunches and his cute smiles and chatting me up at the Citadel and making me think I could actually have a chance!" After this, Gladio just seemed to deflate, rubbing his free hand down his red face and looking painfully uncomfortable at the conversation. "Iggy, come on. I've had a crush on you for ages." </p><p>Once again, Ignis was at a loss for words. His first instinct had initially been to deny the things Gladio had said he was doing—he was not doing those things! Was he? </p><p>But then he also said-- Gladio said he liked Ignis. Had a crush on him for ages? The words did not compute. All this time, he was not even sure if he was in Gladio's radar at all, and now to find out that Gladio—<em>Gladio</em>—held such regard for him? The idea barely registered at all. </p><p>Gladio seemed to misunderstand his silence though, as the future Shield shook his head and all but shoved the love letter in front of Ignis' face. </p><p>"Sorry," he said, voice gruff, "please take this back. If she insists you can tell her she can give it to me directly. I know it's rude, but I ain't… I ain't accepting other people's love letters from you." He took a deep breath, as one willing himself to calm down after a fight. "Shit. Sorry, Iggy. I just can't." </p><p>When Ignis did not move to take the letter, Gladio just pushed it towards his chest, surprising Ignis so that he instinctively caught the letter before the wind blew it away. Gladio then moved to stand, took his backpack with him, and began to walk away. </p><p>And that's what urged Ignis back into gear.</p><p>"Wait!" </p><p>Gladio kept going though. Before Ignis realized what he was doing, he had run after the other and grabbed hold of Gladio's hand. </p><p>"I'm sorry!" he said as he pulled Gladio to stop and face him again. His voice was unsteady. He wasn't quite sure yet what was happening, but there was a frown on Gladio's face and a defeated set on his shoulders that pulled heavily at Ignis' chest. "I'm sorry for giving you that letter, Gladio. I promise you I didn't know."</p><p>If anything, this only made Gladio wince and turn his head slightly back away. "Yeah, I figured," he said while still refusing to meet Ignis' eyes. "To be honest though I thought I've been hella obvious." </p><p>"No, I--" <em> Had </em> Gladio been obvious? Ignis was wracking his head. "I mean, no, I did not... see," he finished lamely. </p><p>He did not know what else to say, so for a while they stood like that under the shade of a maple tree, where Ignis had chased Gladio down. </p><p>Once again, he heard Gladio sigh. "Hey listen," said the future Shield, shaking his arm where Ignis was holding him to catch his attention. "Sorry I made things all awkward. I totally misunderstood, but I get it, and it's… cool, I guess." He shrugged, probably not as nonchalantly as he might have wanted, but Ignis did not comment on it. "I let it get to my head, you know? And I dunno, maybe I'm not your type or you just don't want a boyfriend, which is really--" </p><p>"I do, though!" Ignis blurted out, before he could think twice about it. "I do... and you are--" his hand tightened on Gladio's arm "--you are. My type, that is." </p><p>Gladio was silent, and seemed to stare at him for a long time—long enough that Ignis started to grow self-conscious with the lack of response. </p><p>"Well?" he urged, when he could not take it anymore. "Say something."</p><p>Finally, Gladio said, "You… really are something else, you know that?" He released a great breath and folded over himself, holding himself up with hands on his knees. "Astrals, Iggy."</p><p>Surprised, Ignis released him and took a step back. </p><p>"You really know how to work up a guy," Gladio went on to say. He pulled up and stood tall again, albeit red in the face, but finally, <em> finally, </em>the smile seemed to be returning in his eyes. "So, was I wrong? Tell me: did you really just need a taste tester or was there some other ulterior motive there like I thought there was?"</p><p>This time, it was Ignis' turn to blanch at the question. "No! I'm--" </p><p>Oh, but he would be lying, wouldn't he? He <em> did </em> want to spend more time with Gladio, and he <em> did </em>want—even just for a little while—to have the man to himself, for however short a time. These Sundays that they had been spending had been the most precious things to Ignis, something to look forward to after days of drowning in a sea of work. Even times at the Citadel when they would meet and briefly chat were precious pockets in time that Ignis treasured, especially Gladio did look like he was also pleased to see Ignis, too.</p><p>'Oh,' Ignis realized. 'Maybe he was looking forward to them, too?'</p><p>"I suppose…" he tried to begin again, "I wanted to do something for you. I was not trying to-- it is just that when you said you wanted to eat more of the food I make, I realized I wanted to cook for you and have you enjoy them. I liked the idea of doing such things for you, to have us share it, even if we only remained as friends." Ignis lowered his head, feeling the force of this level of honesty as it thundered through his chest. "To be more is not something I had yet let myself entertain."</p><p>A hand slowly hovered near Ignis' cheek—a warning, he realized, so he could have a chance to move away—before fingers settled gently to cup his face and tilt it up so he was looking up at Gladio. </p><p>"You are the sweetest guy I know, do you know that?" said Gladio. "The way you take care of everyone, how earnestly you work… I was hook, line and sinker pretty fast if I was being honest." He took a deep breath. "Iggy, I… I really, <em> really </em> honest to the gods like you."</p><p>Eyes hot and chest equally as full, Ignis could not help but huff out a laugh to release the nerves. He reached up to mirror Gladio, to touch that handsome face, perhaps in an effort to convince himself that this was all real. "I really like you, too, Gladio," he said, the confession surprisingly coming easily. </p><p>The smile that lit Gladio's face was endearing, the older boy even seeming to bounce on the balls of his feet in happiness. "May I kiss you, Iggy?" he asked, eyes bright and face still aglow in an excited flush. </p><p>Ignis' face felt so warm, he just knew he was blushing to the roots of his hair. He did not even pause to think, 'I've never been kissed before,' given how badly he did want that kiss. He had thought about it so many times, and with Gladio so close like this, there was nothing in the world that Ignis wanted more in that moment. </p><p>And so he smiled, and nodded. The movement was barely done before Gladio's lips were on his—and <em> oh, </em> those lips were as soft and warm as Ignis had imagined. His body leaned into Gladio's welcoming warmth, and then Gladio was stepping in to meet him, pulling them close so his and Ignis' bodies were flush chest to thigh, their feet aligned and scrunching at the tiny stones making up the park trails. There were no words for how <em> good </em>it felt, Gladio's lips hot against his, their breaths in sync with their ebb and flow. </p><p>Ignis had no idea how long they stood there kissing, just basking in each other's warmth. The sound of giggling eventually pulled them apart, and when he looked, Ignis just had enough brain cells to note the two girls standing a little to the side. That was when they realized they were still in public, albeit in a quiet park. He and Gladio pulled apart, Gladio even signaling an apology to the girls (who did not seem to mind as they giggled again and ran away), before pulling Ignis by the hand, grabbing for their stuff, and then dragging Ignis away from any other witnesses.  </p><p>They had already turned a corner and were a little ways away from their little park bench before everything caught up to Ignis. A bubble of laughter caught him by surprise, and he was laughing against his hand before he could stop himself. </p><p>Gladio turned back to him, his face stretching into a mirrored smile. "What's so funny?" </p><p>"Nothing," said Ignis, shaking his head. "I guess I just didn't expect all these to happen when I left the house this morning." A funny look crossed Gladio's face when Ignis said this, which immediately got Ignis suspicious. "What?" </p><p>Gladio, at least, had the grace to look sheepish. "Honestly? I… kinda've been hoping something like this would happen… oh, for the last three or so Sundays?"</p><p>Ignis' eyes widened at this, but Gladio just shook his head at him, chuckling at their silliness. The hand that gripped Ignis tightened, warm and secure and showing no signs of letting go. </p><p>"So listen," said Gladio as he slowed them down to an easier pace. "I've been meaning to ask you this for a while, but… would you like to go watch a movie with me?"</p><p>Ignis looked up at the question. "You mean… like a date?"</p><p>Gladio smiled, an endearingly embarrassed sort of smile that had butterflies flying around Ignis' stomach. "Yeah, I mean… today can be our first date, you know? I've always liked that idea, you know, my boyfriend making a packed lunch for me... It's really sweet."</p><p>Ignis flushed at that word. 'Boyfriend.' Did Gladio really just say that?</p><p>"N-Not that we have to jump to that immediately!" amended Gladio when Ignis did not say anything. "We can also just take it easy, if that's what you prefer, I'm--"</p><p>Whatever else the future Shield had to say was cut off as Ignis, feeling bolder, squeezed the other's hand and entwined their fingers together. He could feel the flush of embarrassment on his own face, his entire arm from the palms up seeming to tingle from where their fingers touched and brushed together, but the answering look of surprise and awe on Gladio's face made it all worth it.</p><p>"I'd like that. I also think it's sweet," he said, his own smile so wide his face was already hurting. He pulled Gladio closer and lifted himself by his toes, enough so he could plant a kiss on the other boy's pink cheeks. "Let's go see that movie."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Omg they are so different and awkward and wholesome from how I usually write them hooooowww, what babies!!! </p><p>I definitely love the idea of cooking for one's loved one, and I imagine Ignis put a lot of love in the packed lunches he prepares for Gladio. I initially had a nikujaga bento in mind (kind of like <a href="http://www.obentogram.com/2015/04/01/%E8%82%89%E3%81%98%E3%82%83%E3%81%8C%E5%BC%81%E5%BD%93%E3%83%BBnikujaga-bento/">this</a>), but thought to keep everything in English for consistency. And of course, Gladio's bento would have had much, much more food than this lol!</p><p>I would love to hear from you! You can also catch me on Twitter/Tumblr @bestboyignis.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>